Into The Dark
by ladyfernandamalfoy
Summary: After the war, Hermione is back at Hogwarts and she is Head Girl. Without Harry and Ron she has to find out more about herself, but she wasn't expecting that one certain boy was the one who was going to show her the way.


It was on September 1st that a white car parked in front of King Cross station at ten o'clock and a man and his wife got out of it quickly. The lady helps her daughter with her bags while the gentleman pulled the Hogwarts trunk out of the car. If that scene happened in the wizard world, the girl wouldn't be able to leave her parents with all the goodbyes she wanted; she was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and Harry Potter's best friend, after all. Hermione looked around, hugged her parents one last time and headed to the Platform 9 ¾.

When she passed through the wall, she instantly saw her friends. Well, at least the ones who came back to Hogwarts. Unlike Harry and Ron, she decided to come back and finish her studies. So did a few Gryffindors like Neville, a bunch of Ravenclaws like Luna and Cho, Justin – a Hufflepuff, and some Slytherins, like Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Hermione was reluctant to add Cormac McLeaguen to the list. She was certainly going to avoid him.

After leaving her luggage at the right place, Hermione got in the train. She got the letter she received from McGonagall explaining how she should proceed, because she was chosen as Head Girl.

''…_when you arrive at the Express, remember to go to the first compartment to receive the files which are going to help and explain your tasks. You will meet the Head Boy to discuss your strategies before talking to the prefects…''_

''Hermione!'' she heard Neville's voice - ''here!''.

She turned and waved, with the piece of parchment in her hands. ''Oh, hello, Neville! I'll meet you in a few moments, okay?''. She only waited his nod and then found her way to the first compartment. There was no one there yet. She looked to her wrist, where her golden watch rested – it was Harry's gift.

''I can't believe it! I'm thirty minutes ahead!'' Hermione thought, even though she believed it was. ''At least I can read a little… '' she said, pulling a book from her purse. It was Hogwarts: A History, her favorite book in the magical world and she read it almost twenty times.

Hermione was almost finishing the chapter where she had learned about Hogwarts' Great Hall ceiling when the door clicked. She finished the line and said while turning.

''Professor! I've been waiting for…'' but for her surprise, it was no professor ''Malfoy''.

He raised his eyebrows. Sweet Merlin, how the hell could he be so stunning? It has been a year, but Draco Malfoy was almost the same. You still could see the sadness in his deep greyish eyes even If his expression seemed calm. He was wearing one of his black suits and, Hermione noticed, a letter just like hers in his hands.

''Waiting for me, Granger? Why am I not surprised?'' he joked.

''Are **you** the Head Boy?'' she asked surprised, ignoring his sarcasm.

''Obviously. Do you need to see it'' he handed his letter towards her ''to believe it?''

He wasn't surprised when she took it. He examined her while she frowned and read the letter, only to find nothing different from hers. He waited patiently because he was in a very good mood: the Minister himself visited him and asked him for a few favors and that was good. People trusted him and that meant he would have his second chance.

''Well, it's not forged, so It means we will have to work together'' Hermione said slowly, more to herself then to him. It was quite unbelievable.

''Yes, I believe that's the case'' he said, putting his hands in his pockets. ''You can keep reading your book, the professor responsible to hand us the files is coming only when the train start to move.''

She nodded and went back to her chair, picking the book again and opening it on her lap. Draco sat beside the window, watching her, ignoring the students coming into the train. She looked almost the same, except that now she was able to control her bushy hair. He was going to say something when the train accelerated and, with a loud pop, professor Slughorn emerged in the room.

''Oh, hello, kids. I don't have much time, but here'' he handed a folder to each of them and continued ''these are the information you need 'bout your duties and don't forget to inform the prefects correctly! Okay, any questions?''

Hermione, who was already reading the damn files, didn't move so Slughorn glanced towards Draco. Who said with a heavy dose of sarcasm:

''She means no'' and when the professor was about to say something he rushed himself ''sorry''.

The professor only stared at him for a moment, nodded and apparated away. Draco looked to Hermione only to notice that she was smiling with that know-it-all look on her face. He rolled his eyes and sat down to find out how much work he had to do.


End file.
